


遥不可及

by Idoknow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad end, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Summary: 唇离齿太远 触不可及
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker bottom, Tony Stark top
Kudos: 2





	遥不可及

*

“斯塔克先生，这就是彼得·帕克，我刚才和您提到的，哈哈，算是鄙人的得意门生啦。”长着红鼻头浅棕色大胡子戴着眼镜的白胖和蔼导师把柔软肥胖的手掌亲热地拍打在彼得的后背上，用含糊缓慢的语调得意洋洋地介绍自己喜爱的学生，“彼得是个认真努力又聪明的好孩子，荣誉奖学金年年到手，还得了不少科研奖项。Master期间也是我的学生，您提起的那个课题，课题组长就是他。”

“你好，Mr.Parker.”托尼听着这些话露出了衷心的欣赏甚至是欣慰的微笑，对面前挺拔英俊的男孩伸出了右手。

“……您好，Mr.Stark.”彼得在男人醇厚温和的目光中躲躲闪闪。但是他的目光像是浓烈的阳光而不是浓密的剑雨，无论他怎么躲藏，也避不开让他温暖但又灼痛的普照。

“如果冒犯您了，斯塔克先生，我提前说一句对不起。彼得是个好苗子，不多见的‘天才’学生，您能不能……给他个机会，让他去斯塔克工业实习一个学期。您不是也有意从MIT聘用实习生吗，我也是行职务之便满足私心啦，自己的学生又这么优秀，总是不忍心看他被埋没的啊……”

彼得站在一旁看着胖胖的导师斟词酌句地向托尼斯塔克讨一个破例，心里很不是滋味。早知道导师让自己去斯塔克工业实习的决心这么坚决，他一开始就不会拒绝了。反正托尼知道他去公司实习的可能性为零，他在实习期间见到托尼的可能性也为零，都是他幼稚的无聊的自尊心作祟，还连累他敬爱的导师费这么多卑求的口舌。

“我很乐意，教授先生。”托尼的口气听上去谦逊又温和，“Mr.Parker随时可以联系我，他有我的联系方式，对吗？”

彼得愣了一下，男人看着他的目光此刻才变得又些意味深长。彼得很难理解那其中的含义，或许是在责怪自己四年来没有一句问候的话，或许是一个隐晦的暗示明了男人对自己的态度已经和四年前不一样了。

彼得想这两个可能都容易让他产生误解，而此刻他处于的境地也十分微妙。托尼的注视没有聚焦在他身上太久，他很快就投入了下一场应酬，彼得在他接连的回眸中面色凝重。

彼得觉得托尼正拿着一串气球站在自己面前。他保持着伸出手臂的姿势，而彼得不知道他下一秒是会把气球递到自己的手上还是松开手把气球放飞。

彼得有些时候对自己犹如犬类一样愚昧的忠诚感到深恶痛绝，托尼曾经那样决绝地不留情面地将他抛弃，而现在他只是又出现在他的面前用深情地目光挠了挠他的脑袋，他就热切地以为迫切地希望他能带自己回家。

托尼坐在前排贵宾席的时候一边整理西装一边回过头来看向彼得，他对彼得笑了笑。不知道为什么彼得看到他微微眯起的盛满笑意的眼睛和因为勾起嘴角而堆起的皱褶——一个真心实意的快活的亲切的轻松的有点俏皮的笑容——反而感到更加的悲伤，他努力调动面部肌肉，结果只能对托尼露出一个可怜巴巴的笑容。

他知道托尼待会儿要致辞演讲，但是他已经不能用一种单纯的仰慕的目光看着这个光芒万丈的男人，也不会在听到他诙谐幽默的调侃时开怀地大笑了。

他在男人疑惑的遗憾的目光中仓皇而逃。

*

托尼打开通往天台的沉重的铁门，厚重的门扇和涌入的空气让他推门的动作迟缓而艰巨，引发了呼啸和呻吟的巨响，在空旷的天台上。等他从门后露出整个身子的时候，彼得已经看着他或者准确地说看着那扇门有一会了。

彼得把西服外套脱下来搭在胳膊上，天台的风让薄薄的白色衬衫微微膨胀，愈见透明的布料在霓虹的映照下不吝啬地隐现着男孩轮廓精炼的年轻肉体。

彼得只是看着他，一语不发，托尼看到他明亮的眼睛中有异样的光亮，像是一片霓虹中的星光。

“毕业快乐。”托尼把毕业证书递给他，男孩的指尖像是刻意扫过他的指甲，托尼放下手臂的时候不自在地动了动手指。

“谢谢您。”彼得移开了视线，打开他的毕业证书看了看。

“我也有一个和你一样的，只不过早就不知道被我扔在哪儿了。”托尼凑近了一点，试图调动男孩和自己一起分享这份喜悦。

“是吗。”彼得又露出了那种可怜巴巴的笑容，他看上去对托尼突然的亲热感到不知所措。

“只不过名字是手写的。梅怎么没来？”

“她和哈皮去度假了，我以为您知道。”

托尼突然感到烦躁。彼得无心地提醒了他，他们身边的人在变得更加亲密而他们却更加疏远，更何况梅和哈皮是因为他们的关系才有机会走到一起。

最重要的是彼得。他看上去怯怯的，但是却在用一种强硬的方式结束他们的对话。彼得完全不欢迎他了。

托尼不怪他。是他把彼得带进超级英雄的世界里再一脚把他踹开，他前脚表扬了男孩在华盛顿的壮举后脚就没收了他的战衣，他抱住他看着他消散并且哭泣，他拯救他欢迎他拥抱他亲吻他，他带着神秘客事件之后心里受伤的男孩去度假，无所不用其极地逗他开心。当他一鞭子一颗糖毫不费力地让男孩爱上自己的时候，就把他送到了三百四十公里外的波士顿。

他静静地看着男孩，竭尽全力让自己的眉毛舒展，让自己的语气听上去和善并且有商量的余地。

“我很抱歉，”他吞咽着，如鲠在喉，“看样子我毁了你的毕业晚会。”

彼得不可置信地看着他，像是对他一厢情愿的不负责任的做法的控诉，简直在说“你明知道为什么还要这样做”，托尼甚至能看到他眼中积攒的怒意和从一开始就强忍的难堪的泪水。

“我以为……”他的停顿很微妙，他尽量找到合适的措辞来为自己辩护，“我以为你已经放下了，我们还可以像以前那样相处。”

“不！”彼得突然上前一步抓住了他的胳膊，托尼感觉自己正在被淹没，被夜色，被冷风，被彼得的悲伤，“你为什么会这样想！我永远我永远都做不到，像你说的那样……斯塔克先生，像你期待的那样！我根本没有办法不爱你！”

托尼听到“爱”这个词的时候痛苦地颤抖了一下，被彼得非常敏锐地捕捉到了。

“托尼，求你了，给我一次机会好吗？”

“彼得，对不起。”托尼伸出手用拇指揩了一下彼得泪湿的脸蛋，但是他却让彼得眼泪越来越多，“我要结婚了。”

托尼知道这会杀死一切可能。彼得也知道。他“烁灭”的那五年，到底让他们错过了什么。托尼能在彻底的失败中熬过那样艰难的五年，全是佩珀在他身边无微不至的照料。佩珀永远是最懂他的人，她最会让托尼听话。甚至最后的翻盘，也是佩珀对托尼的放手。

队长惨遭拒绝的那天晚上，佩珀握住托尼的手，微笑着听托尼说他破解了时空穿梭的方式。

“就当是为了我，托尼，你去吧。”

“我以为你会想让我呆在这里。

“可是你能安心吗，那才是属于你的地方。”

承诺在那时就许下了。托尼救回这个爱他的男孩，而男孩要看着他爱的男人和别的女人结婚。

“彼得，好孩子，听我说。”托尼把他抱进怀里，彼得知道这不再意味着重逢，就是意味着永别，“如果你真的爱我，你就要过好自己的生活。”

“你不明白，托尼。”彼得推开他，“从来都不存在什么‘如果’。”

*

“……彼得？”

“开门。”

托尼有些迟疑地踩上拖鞋，显示通话的浮屏跟着他走到门口，彼得低低的呼吸声激起粗而短的白色声波。他打开门，就被一个炽热的身体撞了满怀，湿润滚烫的唇紧紧贴在他的嘴巴上。

“彼得！”

他被冲撞地后退了几步，终于站稳后扯开缠在自己身上的男孩。男孩不讲道理的舌头也从他的嘴巴里抽离，留下淡淡的酒精的味道。

“我听到了！不许你这么凶我！”彼得不管不顾地又攀上来，手指拽在男人的衬衫上用力往下扯，嘴唇胡乱吮吸着男人的脖子和锁骨。

“快住手！”托尼用力挣扎了几下毫无效果，彼得用自己勃起的下体磨蹭着男人的裤裆，扯开了衬衫之后嘴刁地含住了男人的乳头。

“FUCK！彼得·帕克，快给我停下！”

“你硬了，斯塔克先生。”彼得酒气蒙蒙的眼睛狡黠又悲伤地看着男人紧绷的脸色，“和我做爱好不好。”

“你在胡说什么……！”

彼得一只手轻柔地揉捏在男人的勃起上，“和我做爱，我就……就放弃。我不会再纠缠你了。”

托尼听到他说放弃，那么勉强那么不甘心那么悲伤。彼得不再看他，似乎已经确定了他会同意，逆着男人站立的方向跪下去，急切地解开他的腰带和拉链，抓住那根勃发的肉棒含进了嘴里。

托尼再也忍耐不住自己的愤怒和欲望，在灼灼的双重烈火的炙烤下他彻底失去了理智，他甚至没有把男孩带到kingsize的大床上去，在粗糙的地毯上把男孩摆成了受肏的姿势。

男孩在他的身下激烈地呻吟，脆弱的腰肢扭动着前涌又后送，托尼看到泪水，鲜血，精液。第二次他们来到了床上，托尼仔细地抱着彼得，在自己的大腿上和肩膀下，他一直在哭，只是叫，也不说什么。

他们精疲力尽地躺在一起，彼得缩在他的胸前，托尼觉得男孩想睡进自己的身体里。他一夜没睡，用天才的头脑记录着男孩的每一次呼吸，他的皮肤的感觉和头发的味道。彼得醒来的时候他闭上了眼睛。

彼得没有立刻起身，他安静地依偎了一会，才钻出来亲了亲托尼的嘴角。

门合上的一瞬间托尼睁开了眼睛，他想彼得再也不会回来了。

*

摩根正在摆弄一块儿红色的积木，她在抉择到底是把这块积木搭在黄色的那块上面，还是蓝色的那块上面。终于她搭好了屋顶，红蓝的配色看上去不像是女孩子的审美，但是她却很满意。

托尼摸了摸她机灵的小脑瓜，心不在焉地笑了笑，他想起了很多年前自己在制作第一套蜘蛛侠战衣的时候指尖滑动的调色板，和最终紧密贴合在男孩大腿内侧的蓝色。

他发誓他很少会想起彼得了，更少会想起那天晚上发生的事情。这像是一个奇异的征兆，倒下的第一块多米诺骨牌，莫比乌斯坏的最后一节。他刚刚和摩根一起收好了积木，他就接到了一个特别的电话。

“……彼得？”托尼一直在等对面的声音，可是对面安静地吊诡，托尼甚至怀疑彼得是不小心按错了才打给自己。

“是、是我……斯塔克先生。”

他听上去有一点紧张，托尼反而顿时轻松了不少。

“上午好。有什么事吗？”

“上午好。打扰了，我想问您，这周六上午是否有空，能否来参加我的婚礼。”

彼得一气呵成地传达了这个对托尼来说又些突然的消息，可是他转念一想，彼得已经不是那个十五岁的小男孩了，他应该结婚了。

“……我的荣幸。”

“那，周六见。”

“周六见。”

托尼摩挲着一块红色积木，彼得率先挂掉了电话，他把那块积木扔进了玩具箱里。

托尼仰起头看了看摆在挂在照片墙上他结婚时的合照，很难说彼得出现在这张合照中的是与否哪个对他来说更加讽刺。他给彼得递了请柬，可是彼得并没有去。

新娘依偎在彼得的身边和他一起欢迎亲友，女孩金色的头发在钻石王冠和日光的映衬下光彩夺目。摩根穿着粉色的小纱裙和黑色的小皮鞋，一蹦一跳地着急去看漂亮的新娘。托尼礼貌地和这对新人打招呼，并且祝福他们。

“这是玛丽·简，我们之前是大学同学。”彼得穿着得体的黑色西装打着黑色蝴蝶领结，他的眼睛还是闪闪发亮，没有蓄胡须，头发用头油梳地整整齐齐。他笑起来很开心，这份喜悦和幸福似乎凌驾在了他面对托尼时的拘束，他看上去轻松自在，托尼有种地为他感到高兴。

“您好，斯塔克先生。”新娘有碧色的大眼和可爱的酒窝，她用捧花遮住胸前，弯下腰和摩根打招呼，“你好呀，小公主！”

“你好，新娘子！”古灵精怪的小家伙亲了亲漂亮姐姐的脸蛋，十分大方地对彼得说：“你好呀，小蜘蛛！”

“嘿，摩根！不能乱说。”托尼连忙弯下腰轻轻捂住摩根的嘴巴，摩根眨巴着大眼一脸无辜又无所畏惧地看着自己的爹地，“真是抱歉。”

玛丽·简也蹲下来，“没关系，我都知道”，她悄悄地靠近摩根像是分享秘密一样俏皮地耳语，而后还甜甜地向托尼笑了笑。

女孩纤细的胳膊亲昵地钻进彼得的手臂，彼得对托尼露出一个有些羞涩的表情，似乎在为自己和伴侣之间的坦诚被人发现而感到有些不好意思。托尼了然地笑了笑，但是心底却漫上了浅浅的苦涩。

彼得闪烁的目光一直追随着缓缓向他走来的新娘，阳光透过半弧落地窗再经由白色纱幔的过滤柔和又明亮地照在男孩身上，最后把穿着洁白婚纱的新娘也容纳进去。彼得脱去变音期的尖锐稚嫩但是依然悦耳温柔的声音深情地重复着誓词，托尼捕捉着男孩每一次微笑咬唇启齿。简约的银色指环套在彼得修长的食指上，然后隐没在飞扬的头纱之后，他扶住新娘的手臂亲吻他的伴侣。

这个时候摩根在一旁发出了小小的惊呼，小家伙因为看的太认真不小心把蛋糕弄到了裙子上。

“看什么呢？这么出神？”托尼抽了纸巾给她擦拭干净。

“新娘真的好漂亮啊，我也想当新娘子！”

托尼愣了一下。新娘的确是个光彩照人的漂亮姑娘，但是他却一直注意着彼得。虽然他觉得这就是他们的结局，再圆满不过的Happy End，他的男孩英俊地像王子迎娶了他心爱的姑娘，这不就是他一直想要的吗。

“你呀，还早呢！”他刮了刮小机灵鬼的鼻子，顺便摆正了她裙边的小蝴蝶结。

玛丽·简和彼得站在一起接受大家祝福的掌声，但是彼得看上去有些心不在焉。玛丽简顺着他的目光看到了亲切互动的那对父女，了然地垂下了目光，然后挂起温柔的笑容握住了彼得手。彼得这才回过神来，对着自己的新娘露出了安抚性的笑容。

托尼看着这对般配的新人幸福的对视，最终移开了目光。

*

“他想见你。”

彼得看着托尼在呼吸面罩下微弱翕动的鼻翼，想不通摩根怎么会知道他想见自己，他看上去连说话的力气都没有了。

彼得静静的坐在托尼的床边，他刚刚借助安眠药和止疼针睡过去。他标志性的胡子被剃掉了，冒出一些灰白色的胡渣，下巴上松弛的皮肤因为稍稍垫高的枕头而堆积在脖子上，但是因为病痛的折磨他已经瘦到两颊凹陷。

呼吸面罩上的白雾浮现又消散，如此几个来回，充斥彼得全身的不真实的麻木开始消退，就像是麻药渐渐失效一样，他开始感到恐惧，之后是巨大的痛苦。

他的双手捏住自己的膝盖，用力到要将膝盖骨捏碎。托尼微微张开的苍白干裂的嘴唇，他长出褐色斑点的枯瘦的双手插满了针管，那些液体不像是输入他的身体倒像是从他的身体里抽出来的。

彼得突然就能够，深入地彻底地几乎是设身处地地明白了托尼当年对自己残酷的回绝，他们之间巨大的年龄鸿沟，并不回因为彼得的成长而缩小，而会因托尼的老去而变大，最后他们会被撕裂会跌落地粉身碎骨。

真是奇怪，彼得想，当他终于理解他了，却更不可能原谅他。

他发出一声扭曲的哭腔，像是在不怀好意地讥笑。托尼在这一瞬间突然有了反应，他好像被吵醒了，又好像在努力醒过来，彼得惊恐的看到他的眼睛慢慢睁开。

“彼得。”

彼得猛地从椅子上弹起来，他的眼泪因为剧烈的起身动作甩在了托尼的手背上，顺着沟壑嶙峋的骨骼皮肉崎岖地往下淌。

一直等在门外的摩根听到了椅子翻倒的巨大声音，她很快推门进来，彼得泪眼淋漓的视线和托尼疲惫的目光一起锁定在她的身上，她不知道先去安慰谁或是跟着一起崩溃。

“对不起。”彼得远远地绕开摆放在宽敞病房里的病床，像是蜘蛛一样想要紧紧地挨着墙壁的角落，“对不起，我要走了。”

摩根无措地看着彼得痛哭流涕，她看到托尼的目光像是恳求一样追随着他落荒而逃的轨迹。但是摩根没有权利阻止他，她也不忍心让他留下。

“抱歉。”彼得破门而出之前在她耳边低声说道。

*

彼得不知道自己是怎么开车回家的，他的蜘蛛感应一路上嗡嗡作响，因为五感完全陷入混乱他只能受本能的支配来对外界做出反应。

他跌跌撞撞地闯进家门，玛丽简穿着围裙从厨房里出来，他和她四目相对，彼得颤抖着嘴唇说不出一句话，最后蹲在地上崩溃地大哭。

他想托尼或许在他闯过最后一个红灯的时候，在他下车被绊了一跤的时候，在他看到自己的妻子的时候，在他此刻号啕大哭的时候就已经离开了。他应该陪着他，他不能这么自私，这么坏。

“彼得！彼得！亲爱的，你还好吗？”

等他终于能听到玛丽简说话的时候，他已经坐在了沙发上，不停颤抖的手中拿着一杯摇摇晃晃的水。

“我去看他。他要死了。”彼得恢复了一点意识，他从来没听过这么悲伤的声音，像是托尼说出来的而不是他自己。

“哦，彼得。”玛丽简抱住他，亲吻他满是眼泪的脸。她见过彼得无数次从梦中哭喊着醒来，那个男人是他此生的梦魇，他从未意识到过有一天他的梦魇会死去。她知道一切，但是她从不责怪他们其中的任何一个人，她能体谅命运的捉弄发生在任何一个人的身上，哪怕他是钢铁侠或是蜘蛛侠，都会束手无措。

“我觉得他很害怕，他希望我能陪他，但是我做不到，我不能，我不能……”彼得突然想起他当时在托尼的怀里化作尘埃，一个年轻的生命的消失和一个垂老的生命的消逝相比前者更让人痛苦，他总是对托尼说，“我想变得和你一样”，可他永远都做不到。

“彼得，亲爱的，听我说。你之前一直觉得他对你有所亏欠，即使到了现在这个地步，你也没有原谅他。但是现在你也对他有所亏欠，而他也没有机会原谅你了。你们没有可能和解，但是你们可以互相亏欠，你们打平了，没有什么可介意的，这是最好的结果。”

彼得听着她温柔的和煦的声音，缺氧的大脑开始变得迟钝，他的脑海里全是那个男人的样子，最后定格成一个他的悲伤的微笑的样子。

“我们休息一下好吗？我给你点上你最喜欢的香薰，就在沙发上睡一觉吧。当那一刻真的到来的时候，我会和你一起面对的。”

彼得像是一个任人哄骗和摆布的婴儿，一边打着哭嗝，一边闭上眼睛躺下。玛丽简把长绒毛毯盖在他的身上，点上了小雏菊味的香薰蜡烛。

彼得在温暖的雏菊香中，像是在托尼的怀抱里。

他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，太阳穴突突地胀痛，眼睛又热又烫。突然一瞬间，一切的不适都消失了，时间变得安静，黑暗渐渐化开，他看到皇后区的小沙发，和冒然造访的坐在沙发上对他微笑的男人。

“Oh, Hi,Mr.Parker.”

*

玛丽简去倒掉那杯凉透了的水，准备给彼得泡一杯安神的茶。

她拿着杯子路过茶几的时候，看到彼得放在上面的手机亮了。

她拿起手机看了看，看到了一条消息。

“他走了。”

她叹了一口气，想把手机放回桌上，然后弹出了第二条消息。

“喊着你的名字。”

END.


End file.
